villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mouse King's Mice
The Mouse King's Mice are the secondary villains in the animated film, "Nutcracker Prince". A group of followers, who obey the Mouse King's command. The Mice play a secondary role in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War First Encounter with Ratigan The Mouse King decides to bring all the mice and rats under his tyrant rule. He bursts in Ratigan's new domain, to claim the NIMH colony. However, Ratigan has a trcik up to his sleeves, as he calls Lucifer, whom he stoles from Lady Tremaine, to defeat the mice. After his first humiliation, the Mouse King orders the mice to attack the cat with anything they got. However, their attacks prove nothing against the ferocity of Lucifer and instead Lucifer knocks out the Mouse King. Final Fight with Ratigan However, it is revealed that the the attack didn't kill the Mouse King. Soon enough, he recovers from his previous fight and when Ratigan proclaims himself, king of the NIMH, the Mouse King arrives with full armanda of mice. The Mouse King then orders his mice to attack Ratigan and his minions. However, the mice learn later, that the Mouse King dies of falling. Their whereabouts are unknown. They may fused with Ratigan's army or may quitted from the war events. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Mice appear briefly, when the Mouse King arrives in the colony of NIMH. After their leader perished in a duel against Jenner, the mice are not seen again, propably because their continuity was depended at the Mouse King, not anyone else leader. Heroes Vs Villains War Storming at Geppeto's House When the Mouse King and his troops sneak in Geppeto's house, they start to raid everything on their path, included the toys. Before the mice would reach the toys, Ballerina throws to them a thimble that crushes several mice. The rest of the mice then imprison Ballerina in a glass, while the Mouse King will deal with the Tin Soldier personally. After the Mouse was humiliated, the King orders his mice to throw anything they got at the Tin Soldier. The mice manage to knock off the Tin Soldier from the window and later left Geppeto's workhouse to bring disaster in other places. Mice Vs. Mice Later, the Mouse King and his troops join Ratigan's growing faction, in the war that follows. Ratigan and his fellow members establish their base of operations at the farm of Patch Heaven. Soon enough, the League of Extraordinay Gentlemice, a society formed to bring Ratigan to justice, sneaks in the farm, but soon they are spotted and a fight begins between Ratigan's and Basil's forces. The Mouse King orders his mice to attack Jaq, only for Jaq to counterattack with a button, stopping their moves. Despite that defeat, Ratigan and Cat R. Waul capture some of the League of Gentlemice, ready to be executed, although, the Gentlemice escape with the aid of their friends. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Rodents Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters